


Share a Coke

by SadieYuki



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, k/s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieYuki/pseuds/SadieYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perks of having a common name included always being able to find your name on novelty items.</p>
<p>The cons of having an obscure name included never being able to find your name on novelty items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke

**Author's Note:**

> Happy K/S day, everyone! I hope you enjoy this little ficlet :)

The perks of having a common name included always being able to find your name on novelty items. May it be on magnets or key chains or coffee mugs, you could always find the name ‘Jim’. Or in this case, you could find it on a Coca Cola can.

The cons of having an obscure name however included never being able to find your name on novelty items. It was hard enough with names that were spelled differently from the norm, but Spock? That was a whole other level.

Jim stood at the back of the convenience store, ‘Jim’-labeled Diet Coke can already in hand. He scanned the remaining cans looking for an acceptable name to give Spock, but nothing stood out. He was having a hard time finding a can for Spock because since he found a name for himself it would feel awkward to pick out a can that said ‘Kathleen’ or ‘Robert’ on it. Maybe it would have been fine if both of them had random names, but now that Jim found a can that had his own name on it, he was rather attached to it.

He scanned the cans again, biting his lip in frustration as nothing stood out. The only unnamed can he could find said ‘Mom’ on it, and he didn't think Spock would appreciate that very much.

“Fuck it,” Jim muttered, opening the door again and selecting a can that said ‘Harold’ on it; it seemed oddly fitting for some reason.

But a new can hiding behind ‘Harold’ caught his eye.

Jim’s lips twitched up as he felt a fluttering feeling in his gut. He snagged the new can and put ‘Harold’ back, sauntering up to the cash register to pay. The grin never fell off his face as he handed over the cash and slipped back outside.

He found Spock sitting on a bench outside the store, idly watching a bird splash in a puddle nearby. Jim’s grin softened as he walked closer.

“D’you know how long it took me to find a can for you?” Jim asked as he approached.

Spock looked up and, without missing a beat, replied, “Approximately 9.7 minutes.”

Jim chuckled as he sat down. “Approximately, huh?” He handed Spock his can and ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck. “I found a can with my name on it, so I wanted to find something for you, but Spock’s kinda hard to find, so...”

“This can is perfectly acceptable, Jim,” Spock said, and Jim heard the pop of the can being opened.

Jim looked up, and the bright grin returned as he read the word ‘Soulmate’ on the side of the can as Spock held it to his lips.

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this because I was at a clambake the other day, and when I went to the bar to get two cans of Diet Coke, they said 'Jim' and 'Soulmate' on them. I immediately got this ficlet idea :) I figured this would be a nice little contribution to K/S Day, so here it is.
> 
> How many of you noticed the Harold easter egg? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
